


One Last Bite

by JustAndrea



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: With Dominator defeated and the galaxy slowly but surely starting to heal, an old villain decides to finally get their revenge. And, what better way to get that revenge, than with the body of the person who ruined all their plans in the first place?





	

Well, this night certainly hadn’t gone the way he planned. Not that a little surprise now and then was necessarily a _bad_ thing, but having your stargazing interrupted by someone throwing a bag over your head and dragging you away usually wasn’t a good sign. 

Still, Wander kept calm and tried to think positively, hoping that whoever wanted to talk to him would let him go once they said what they needed to. Besides, the last time something like this had happened to him, it lead to him meeting Sylvia! Just thinking of that brought a smile to the nomad’s face - though it didn’t stay too long.

Without any warning, the sack was opened and Wander tumbled out onto the marble floor. Blinking a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light, he almost immediately recognized the decor of the ship he was on. The light yellow paint, the violet curtains, the stone pillars, and of course the sharply dressed, faceless servants - with one of them holding up a plate made of fine china with a sandwich on it, a sandwich whose face was surprisingly neutral. 

Before Wander could even start to question it, Sourdough spoke. “Hello Wander. Long time no see, hmm?” It was strange to hear the sandwich actually talking at a normal volume instead of screeching or yelling at him. 

“Yeah, no kidding!” Wander replied, offering a small smile, “I don’t even remember seein’ you on Dominator’s ship with all the other vil-!”

“Let’s not talk about the past,” Sourdough said quickly, scowling slightly as he tried to push back the memories of being trapped in Dominator’s refrigerator next to a particularly smelly piece of old cheese, “What _I’m_ here to talk about is the future - a future I can’t reach without your help.”

“Oh. Well, sure! Of course I’ll help ya out, Sourdough!” He eagerly took a couple steps forward, giving a quick bow before flashing a grin. Villain or not, after all the trouble he had caused the former conqueror (even if some of it was necessary), he was more than willing to make amends. After all, the two of them were friends once. “Whadaya need me to do? Clean up bread crumbs? Shine up your silverware? Make you some more toothpick limbs?”

“Well, you were on the right track with that last one…” The servant walked towards Wander, lowering his arm so that Sourdough had direct eye-contact with the nomad. “Sure, I’ve been able to remain a legitimate galactic threat with my fleet, despite being a sandwich…” There was a bit of a growl in that sentence, but Sourdough quickly dropped it as he continued. “But without an actual body, I’ll never be able to defend myself, nor will I _truly_ be able to live my life!”

“Oh, Sourdough…” Wander of course felt pity for the creature, but as the plate was brought closer and closer to his face, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of unease.

“And of course, a thousand years is such a long time to spend as a sandwich. But… I’ve recently discovered a bit of a surprising loophole considering my true body.” His olive eyes flashed purple for a moment.

“O-Oh, really?” “Yes. I’m sure you know very well, Wander, that I am unable to leave whatever body I’m in until I have spent one thousand years in it. BUT, if someone were to consume my body, destroying it, I could still take over whatever body that consumed me. Simple, right? You can see what I’m getting at, right?”

Wander gulped, but offered the sandwich another shaky smile. “I, I do understand what you’re tryin’ to say but, gosh, Sourdough, I just can’t-!”

“Please, Wander! You’re the one who-!” He paused for a moment, making sure to compose himself. “You’re the only one who can do this! After all… Who else but you could live a thousand years?”

“…” Wander couldn’t help but glance away. Sourdough was one of the few people who actually knew… They had met nearly sixty years ago - just as he started traveling through this galaxy, and several years before he adopted the name Wander (though Entozoa didn’t mind the name change once she learned of it). Even if he didn’t know the circumstances behind her long lifespan at the time, they had bonded over mutual understanding and their shared experience of watching decades and centuries pass them by.

“You do have a point there,” he admitted after a moment, “But, I mean… I, I know it’s selfish but… I, I’ve still got stuff I have to do in this galaxy. Folks to help, places to see, people who are dependin’ on me - and I know you wouldn’t really have interest in doin’ that kind of stuff. So, I’m sorry but-”

“Wait!” Sourdough shouted, hoping a bit on his plate, “Please, you’re the only one who can help me, Wandy!” The nomad flinched slightly, both at the sandwich’s volume and just the tone it had - a mix of desperation and frustration - but didn’t look away. “It’s only for a thousand years, after all! I just need a body to take care of a few little things! You owe me, don’t you? It’s partly your fault that I’m stuck in such a helpless body! A thousand years will pass by before you know it!”

“But…” The glowing, violet-olive eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh, come now, Wandy! What is that you always say? It never hurts to help?”

Wander didn’t reply, but he didn’t try to walk away either. Everything Sourdough had said was true, after all, and did he really have the right to leave him like this? In a flimsy, limbless body that could easily rot away before he even had the chance to enter a new one? And it wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to sacrifice. If it was to stop a galaxy from falling into darkness without their sun, or into a black hole, or even to save one other person’s life, if it was at the cost of his own life, he would still do it.

It never hurts to help, right?

“Alright. I’ll eat you,” Wander finally nodded, “ _But,_ you gotta promise that you won’t hurt anyone, and that you’ll tell Sylvia and the others what happened.” He just hoped they would understand.

Sourdough nodded back at him. “I swear on my life.” Wander smiled slightly at that, and the servant allowed him to take the sandwich off the plate. He grimaced slightly at the smell of baloney, but forced himself to hold his breath, and open his mouth. 

Not wanting the former villain to suffer any more than he would need to, he took the whole sandwich into his mouth instead of taking bites, and started to chew. There were no cries or even whimpers of pain thankfully, but as he continued to chew and he felt the spiritual energy of the Spectral Worm start to spread through his body, a voice pierced his mind.

_Of course, it’s a bit ridiculous to swear something on my life, considering it’s no longer MY life, but YOURS. And I don’t remember you swearing anything, do you~?_

“MMPH?!” Wander tried to spit the now-mushy sandwich out, but the servant quickly slapped his hand over the nomad’s mouth before he could get the chance, and as he was forced to swallow and his body became numb, the sound of the evil sandwich’s laugh was the only thing echoing his mind…

()()()()()()()()()

“Come on! I know I’ve seen this rust bucket go faster than this!” “Hey! It’s not rusty! At least it’s better than your stupid bubbles!” “Stupid or not, they’re still faster than this piece of junk!” “Well at least my ship has cool weapons!” “Yeah, I know, that’s the only reason why I even bothered with you two!” “Oh yeah well-!”

“Will you two PLEASE just be quiet?!” Peepers shouted, glaring at them both before turning his attention back to the controls, “Your bickering isn’t helping anything! …And for your information, Zbornak, we’re traveling at the highest speed we can go without breaking apart, so just be patient!”

Sylvia harrumph’d at that, crossing her arms, though deciding not to argue anymore. Instead, she decided to concentrate on thinking about what she was going to do to that flarping sandwich if he had done anything to hurt Wander. “…I really hope he’s okay.”

“…Hey, come on, this is _Wander_ we’re talking about,” Hater said in a half-attempt to comfort while hiding his own concerns, “The guy’s usually able to get out of anything without a scratch! I’m sure he’s fine!”

“Yeah, I know” Sylvia sighed, “But still-” She stopped when she noticed the bright purple fleet coming into view. Not needing to be told to do so, Peepers flew the Skullship towards them, one hand already on the firing button. But surprisingly, not a single shot was fired from the enemy ships.

“…Uhh, this is weird, right?” Hater said after a moment, “I mean, why aren’t they trying to get us to go away or destroy us or anything?”

“If they don’t want to destroy us, then they must want us to come aboard,” Peepers stated before narrowing his eye a bit, “It’s got to be a trap.”

Sylvia’s frown deepened. “Do you really think we care whether it’s a trap or not? It doesn’t change what we’re here for.” The commander sighed, but continued flying towards the fleet’s main ship. Once it opened up and they were able to land inside it, all three of them could see how parts of the hallways were blocked either by barriers or soldiers, leaving only one path completely unblocked.

“Yep, definitely a trap.” “Again, don’t care.”

“Yeah! Come on, Peepers, we’re getting Wander no matter what!” Hater said, already stepping forward - though stopping once he noticed the flat look on the Watchdog’s face. “W-What?! Hey, don’t give me that! You know very well that I’M the only one who’s allowed to destroy Wander!” “Of course, Sir. Of course.”

With that, they all started down the hall, with Peepers already getting his blaster out and Sylvia and Hater readying their fists. The fancy ship was eerily quiet - though Sylvia took it as a bit of a blessing. At least there were no cries of pain from her friend or evil laughter from a certain sandwich. 

Still, it would’ve been nice to know how close they were to wherever Sourdough wanted them to go, and after several minutes of walking, they reached a pair of shined, purple-painted double doors - and, before they could even touch them, the doors opened up. 

The room was dark, but there was still enough light from windows and a couple candles for them to see the back of the small, orange, spoon-shaped figure in the room.

“Wander!” Grinning, Sylvia stepped into the room - still keeping her fists ready in case of a surprise attack, even if she didn’t see any of Sourdough’s soldiers in the room. “Oh thank grop! Are you okay, buddy?”

There was a moment of silence before the nomad replied, and while his answer was simple enough, it was his voice that sent shivers down all three of their spines. 

“Oh, I’m doing just _fine!_ Absolutely perfect~” Wander’s voice could still be heard, but as he spoke, a second, just-as-familiar voice spoke with him - and while they said the same words, it was very easy to tell which voice was actually choosing the words.

Eyes wide, Sylvia took a step back. “No… No!”

Getting just the reaction that he was hoping for, Wander chuckled as he finally turned around. His eyes, once a sky blue (or sometimes a dark blue or green, depending on the lighting) were now glowing with a dangerous purple aura. “That’s right!” the two voices exclaimed, “the fool was actually stupid enough to eat me! All I had to do was play to his sympathy and wait for him to agree! Of course, even if he hadn’t, I still would have ‘persuaded’ him to reconsider.”

Hater growled, letting electricity dance across his fingers. “I don’t care if Wander was stupid enough to eat you or not! Get out of him now!”

Wander hummed, giving a small shrug. “Sorry, Hater, but I think we both know that’s impossible! Once I’ve taken over a person’s-” 

“Or a sandwich!” Hater reminded, making the possessed nomad scowl.

“Grrr, yes, or a _sandwich_ , I’m stuck there for a thousand years! Though, depending on how long it takes me to tame all of this annoying fur just so I can stand to have it, I may just end up staying even longer!” His grin widened. “And just imagine how big and powerful my empire will be! By the time I’m through with this galaxy - through with this _universe_ \- people like Dominator or the old Wander won’t even be remembered!”

“No way!” Sylvia snapped, forcing a scowl. Even if her best friend was gone, she wasn’t going to let someone use his body for evil. 

“Yeah!” Peepers added as he and Hater stepped forward to stand beside Sylvia, “If you want to take over the galaxy, then you’ll have to go through us!”

Wander smirked as he stepped forward. “Oh, but I was already planning on that! After all, what better way to FINALLY get my revenge by destroying all four of you than using your friend’s body?! A body that I KNOW you all would never fatally hurt!” And that was a point that Sylvia certainly couldn’t deny. Though, after he said that, Wander paused for a moment. “Well, I know the Zbornak would never at least, but honestly, the rest of you are too stupid to actually succeed in hurting me.”

“Hey!” Hater shouted, though his protest was ignored when Wander rushed forward, causing them all to gasp slightly.

“Oh, but please, allow me to demonstrate!” With that, he jumped up, and punched the skeletal lord square in the jaw.

Time seemed to slow, and Wander watched him for a reaction, wanting to revel in the skeleton’s long overdue pain - after all, he was just as much to blame for the Sandwich Incident as Wander was - before he would continue his attack. But, as the seconds ticked by… nothing happened. 

There was no cry of pain, no boney jaw loosening or cracking, no stumbling back, not even a wince! The only reaction Hater seemed to have was a blinking.

Matching this reaction, Wander allowed himself to land on his feet. “W-What?”

“…Uhhhh, what was that?” Hater asked, his tone not even confident or arrogant, but just confused.

“That, that was supposed to be an attack!” Wander snapped before pulling his fist back and punching the skeleton in the ribs. But again, it triggered the same confused yet unharmed reaction. Growling, Wander quickly turned towards Sylvia, surprising her with a fierce punch in the gut. However, while it made her belly jiggle, it looked like his attack didn’t even leave a bruise! Getting even angrier now, he then turned towards Peepers and gave him a hard shove, and while the commander did stumble back a bit, he didn’t even need to rub his arms or shoulders afterwards!

Unable to take it anymore, both of Wander’s voices screamed in frustration. “Just WHAT is going on?!” he exclaimed as he glared at them, “How am I unable to hurt you?!”

“Hey, don’t look at us!” Sylvia said while Peepers just shrugged, looking nearly as confused the possessed nomad did, “We have no idea what’s going on either!” While her friend wasn’t as strong as she was, she could recall several incidents where he was able to demonstrate some pretty impressive muscle-power, just as Sourdough was able to remember how he was somehow able to tear an entire door (and part of the wall) off her bathroom at her party. 

So why… “Why don’t I have that strength now?! Why is this hairy spoon of a body suddenly useless?! WHY CAN’T I-” Just then, he stopped mid-sentence as he heard the sound of a light chuckle. Turning around, he shot daggers at the skeleton lord. “Just what is so funny?!”

“Oh, nothing. I just figured out what’s wrong with your new body,” Hater smirked, “Because trust me, I know how strong and quick and good at dodging and escaping Wander can be. Always winning fights and getting out of danger with hardly any trouble at all! Hmph, it’s pretty annoying, but pretty useful too I guess.”

He crossed his arms. “Yeah yeah, so what’s your point?!” Wander snapped, not even noticing Sylvia and Peepers starting to smirk as they started to figure it out as well.

“My point is, wasn’t Wander the _good guy_ during all those times?” Hater asked, causing Wander’s eyes to go wide. “You know, being the hero, the nice guy, the guy who always cares and who just HAS to do a good deed and help no matter what? The guy who could never actually hurt someone even if his life depended on it?”

“In other words, he had the Power of Love on his side,” Sylvia added, “Buuuut, if Wander ever had to try and fight or live without that power, and had to use the power of revenge or hatred or whatever instead-”

“Then he’d be as weak as a baby Bingleborp,” Peepers finished, ignoring the glares from the nomad now directed at him.

“No… No! No, no, NOOOOO!” Wander stamped his foot, practically tearing his hair out now in fury, “This body CAN’T be useless! It just can’t be!”

“Aww, it’s not useless,” Sylvia said, trying to hold back her chuckles, “It’s just useless for the stuff that you want to use it for. But hey, we can help you out with that.” She tried to make a grab for Wander’s arm, but he jumped back just before she could touch him.

“Oh no you don’t! Guards! GUARDS!” In an instant, the walls to the room opened up, revealing dozens of his soldiers. However, the trio didn’t look too concerned with them. 

“Hmm, say Bonehead? You think you can take care of most of these guys?” Sylvia asked. Hater didn’t offer a reply though. He just stepped forward, letting out a quick battle cry as he fired a lightning bolt that was able to knock out three or four of Sourdough’s men at once.

“Hmph, ask me again in about three minutes!” Hater smirked before running into the fight.

“Sounds good to me!” Sylvia grinned before she and Peepers started fighting the soldiers that had started to run over to them - and easily either punching or blasting them away.

Wander on the other hand was both trying to stay out of their reach, and trying to think of a plan. “Grrr, had I known this body was only good for it’s near-immortal lifespan, I still wouldn’t have taken it, no matter how much I needed a real body! How am I supposed to get my revenge when I don’t even have the strength to-?!”

He paused when another one of his soldiers got knocked back by Hater - causing their weapon to land on the floor. “…” Wander’s smirk slowly returned. “Maybe this body can at least handle a weapon!” With that, he made a move to grab the blaster.

But, just before he could reach it, he caught the sound of a light, pop-song melody. This didn’t stop him from moving though, it just caused him to move and dance in place, no matter how much he tried to force his body to stop. “Oh what is going on now?! WHY AM I DOING STUPID DANCES?!”

“Heh, funny thing, Sandwich Breath,” Sylvia said as she continued to hold up her MP3 player (using her other hand and tail to punch away servant-soldiers), “Wander’s body has got a couple other weaknesses too. The guy just can’t resist an opportunity to dance! Heck, it’s almost as strong as his need to help!”

Wander let out another cry of anger at that, but his body still refused to grab the blaster or stop dancing. “Hmph, if you’re not a fan of dancing,” Peepers started to say as he aimed his own blaster right at Wander’s feet, “Then maybe you’ll enjoy playing with this!” With that, he activated the little red aiming light, quickly getting the possessed-nomad’s attention.

Peepers moved the light, and without thinking, Wander jumped toward it, his fur bristling slightly. “Grrrrr! Stop it! STOP IIIIT!” But despite his protests and Sourdough’s lack of interest in the light, the instincts still deep down in Wander’s body caused him to keep chasing after it while Sylvia and Hater easily dominated the fight.

Once most of the soldiers were either knocked out or ran off, Sylvia pulled down one of the purple curtains and held out out in front of her like a blanket - just in time for Wander to run right into it once the light appeared on it. “Got ya!”

“You-! You-! GAHHHHH!” Wander screamed as he thrashed around, trying and failing to get out of his fabric prison, “Don’t think you’ve won! I WILL get my revenge on all of you! YOU HAVEN’T WON! YOU-!”

“Hey, Sourdough!” Wander paused for a moment, and looked at the smirking skeletal lord. “One more thing about Wander. He may be good at dodging my bolts, but-” He pressed a finger to the nomad’s forehead and released a small amount of voltage, not enough to be fatal of course, but enough to knock him unconscious almost instantly and cause him to fall limply into Sylvia’s arms. “-He’s not lightning proof. Hmph, who’s stupid now, huh?!”

“Well, looks like that was easy enough to take care of,” Sylvia said, looking down at her friend as her smile started to fall, “But we still have one more thing to fix…” Well, hopefully they could fix it.

“But, he ate Sourdough, right?” Hater asked, grimacing slightly, “So, don’t we just have to wait until he goes to the bathroom or something?”

“Sir, I doubt a bowel movement would be enough to get rid of that thing,” Peepers said, rolling his eye slightly, “But, if Sourdough is a parasite, and he enters people through the throat and goes into the stomach, then I think I may just have an idea that I’d say has a pretty good chance of working…”

()()()()()()()()()()()

As soon as he started to wake up, he felt like he was going to gag - despite not feeling anything in his stomach. “Ugh…. W-Wha-?”

“Wander!” Blinking a couple times, he turned his head towards a blue and pink figure that was slowly starting to come into focus. “Oh, thank Grop! I was about ready to go find Hater and ask just how much electricity he used on you!”

“E-Electricity? Huh? I don’t-” He moaned slightly, trying to sit up and once again feeling the urge to hurl. Sylvia quickly forced him back down with her tail.

“Easy, buddy. Just relax, alright? Do you remember anything? About, you know… Sourdough and, and what happened?”

The nomad thought for a minute or so, his frown deepening. “Yeah, I… I remember agreeing to help Sourdough out. I, I said I would eat them, and then… everything after that’s just a blur.” He looked up at her, his eyes full of concern. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Much to his surprise, Sylvia chuckled. “Trust me, pal, you didn’t even get close to hurting us.”

“Well, that’s good,” he nodded, relaxing a bit now despite not getting the joke. 

“Yeah. So, how are you feelin’?”

“Well…” He placed a hand on his stomach, wincing slightly. “I feel sorta sick, and my tummy’s sorta hurting - but it also feels sorta empty?”

Before Sylvia could respond, a nasally voice spoke up. “After getting your stomach pumped, that’s a pretty usual side effect. So, I’d say you should have nothing to worry about.”

Wander gave both him and Hater a small smile. “Heh, that’s good to know. Thanks, Mister Peepers.”

The commander just gave a small nod. “Really, you don’t have to thank me. I just came up with the idea - though, it was admittedly a pretty clever one.” Sylvia and Hater both rolled their eyes at this. “But it was our surgeons that got rid of that thing, so you should be thanking them.” 

Wander’s smile faltered a bit. “I will. But… ‘thing’ is a bit harsh, don’t ya think? I mean-”

Hater groaned. “Ugh, only you would think that about the guy that literally stole your body.” Not really having an answer to that, Wander just shrugged. “Hmph, so dumb. …So, uh, you’re really alright and stuff? I-I mean-”

That definitely made Wander’s smile return. “D’awww, Haterrrr~! That’s so sweet of you to ask! I-” 

“Er, I-I’m only asking because there’s nothing else to talk about alright?! Gahhh, shut up!” Despite the skeletal lord’s harsh words, Wander and Sylvia just laughed, and the four of them continued to talk and sit by each other until it was time for Wander to get some more sleep.

After another day or so in the Skullship sick bay, Wander was feeling much better and was completely ready to be discharged. However, before he and Sylvia left, he was able to slip away for just a few minutes. Knowing it would be cold enough down there to make him feel the dangerous effects of it even through his fur, he pulled out a green, puffy parka from his hat and traveled further down into the Skullship, even past the engine and boiler rooms.

Hardly anyone was down on this floor, which wasn’t too surprising. After all, why would anyone need to be in a freezing cold room that was only there to provide the material for the Col-burr-nite vents several floors up? While he wouldn’t have minded saying hi to a couple Watchdogs on his way down there, Wander was glad that it would just be the two of them. This really did seem like a private conversation.

Opening the door and shivering slightly at the cold air, he walked inside, minding the patches of ice on the metal floor as he headed towards a shelf in the back of the room. More specifically, what was _on_ the shelf.

To anyone else, it would’ve been just a simple jar, with it’s non-glowing, non-moving contents just looking like jelly or something. Then again, most jars of jelly didn’t have ‘DO NOT OPEN’ labels on their lids. Still, Wander grabbed the jar. He didn’t open it though, he just held it in his arms.

“…I sure do hope you can hear me,” he started to say, “For the record, I’m not mad at ya. Disappointed, maybe, but… I can still understand. And, I’m sorry. But, hey, this should be better than bein’ a sandwich, don’t you think?”

He looked at the jar, staring at his own, smiling reflection on the frosty glass. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but if it could be seen, he hoped that it provided some sort of comfort. 

“I really do think some time to cool off - no pun intended - would do wonders for ya. After all, you have been working on the same project for over a thousand years. But even galactic conquering spectral worms need breaks now and again, don’t you think?” He gave a small laugh. “We pretty much have all the time in the galaxy, after all.”

Wander paused for a moment, despite knowing that he wouldn’t get any sort of response. “But I promise, I won’t keep ya in here for a thousand years-” No matter what the other three said- “Heck, not even a hundred years! Just a couple decades or so. And we both know how quickly those will pass. And who knows, maybe by the time you get out, we can find you a body that’s actually permanent, and you can use it to do whatever you want to do! 

“…Maybe I could even help you find some new hobbies, or show you some of my favorite places around the universe. But, if you just wanna go back to trying to expand your empire and conquering planets, then that’s fine too. Like I said, the most important thing to me is findin’ you a permanent body. If you’ve got thousands of years to live, you shouldn’t have to worry about where or who your next home will be. Even a nearly-immortal life is too short for that.”

With that, Wander carefully placed the jar back on the shelf, giving it one last smile as he prepared to walk away - his new goal already in the back of his mind, with the rest of him determined to make sure that he wouldn’t forget about it. 

“But until then… Sleep well, Entozoa. I’ll still be here to help you however I can when you wake up.”

**THE END**


End file.
